


A Keeper

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “Um… what are you doing with my dog?” Taemin asks slowly. Jonghyun wails in reply, holding the little furball closer in gentle, shaking hands.tumblr





	A Keeper

There’s a distinct lack of a warm, solid, comfortable Jonghyun nuzzled on top of Taemin when he wakes up. He groans, rolls over in bed, wraps his blankets around himself like a little cocoon.

Fucking morning people.

Jonghyun’s probably already taken a shower, already gotten dressed,  is maybe even making breakfast right now. Taemin bets that it’s not even eleven. He’ll never understand how people can function so early in the morning. He usually takes half an hour to even think about getting out of bed.

He’s been finding, though, that on the mornings he spends with Jonghyun, he actually gets up at a mildly respectable hour. It’s the threat of missing breakfast that pulls him out of bed now, plus the desire to lean against Jonghyun and nuzzle against his broad shoulders. He wraps his blanket around himself and starts shuffling down the hallway, figuring that he’ll brush his teeth and everything else after he eats. Jonghyun won’t mind his morning breath.

They’ve been seeing each other for a little over a month, ever since Jonghyun flirted the fuck out of him by the dollar bins at Target.

Like, literally, he means. Jonghyun gave him his number, he went over to Jonghyun’s place later, and they banged. It was faster than Taemin usually goes with potential dates, and he really didn’t even mean to hang out with Jonghyun more after, but then things just… kind of happened. Things just happened and here they are, Taemin already knowing Jonghyun’s morning routine and Jonghyun comfortable enough to go about it in Taemin’s house.

Taemin doesn’t really know yet if he wants them to be a real thing. Jonghyun is nice and all, they like a lot of the same things, and he washes his own dishes, but Taemin’s been avoiding calling what they're doing “dating” until he’s sure. Jonghyun is kind of selfish before he stops and thinks, and he has a short temper that Taemin doesn’t really like. He’s starting to understand him better, though, and learning exactly what it is that makes him tick, so it’s getting better. Even still, he has no clue what Jonghyun thinks about him. He’s just in limbo about the whole thing and he thinks he needs another week or so to really figure Jonghyun out.

For now, he shuffles into his kitchen and notices a distinct lack of sizzling bacon. The second thing he notices is there’s no Jonghyun standing over the stove to watch the bacon that isn’t there. Well, this is already wrong. Maybe Jonghyun was still in the shower and he just didn’t hear? He’s about to turn back and check when he hears a soft sniffle. He frowns, confused; where the fuck--oh.

Now he’s even more confused. Jonghyun is just… sitting there, on his kitchen floor, huddled up in the corner two of his cabinets make. Sniffling. Weeping? Jonghyun does cry a bit more than usual, Taemin learned that when they spent a night watching a bunch of movies, but… what the fuck is he crying about now?

“Um,” he says. Jonghyun starts, blinks at him with big eyes, sniffles again, and curls up more.

“Nooooo,” he whines. “Don’t look at me. I’m a bad person. I’m trash. Ugh.” He looks away in shame. Taemin kind of just stands there. Uh, what? He squints at Jonghyun when he notices movement, trying to get a closer look at what’s in his lap. It’s… it’s Eve. It’s Taemin’s fluffy little dog that Jonghyun loves so much, and she’s snuggled in his lap, licking his hands, nuzzling his tummy. Now he’s even more confused than before.

“Um… what are you doing with my dog?” he asks slowly. Jonghyun wails in reply, holding the little furball closer in gentle, shaking hands.

“I stepped on her,” he whines, voice completely ruined. “I _stepped_ on her. I wasn’t paying attention and I stepped on her little puppy tail. I’m garbage. Fuck. Leave me alone.” He wipes his cheeks with his palms and shrinks away from Taemin’s sleepy, confused form. Taemin watches as Eve licks Jonghyun’s face, little tail wagging happily. He doubts she even remembers being stepped on in the first place. He looks back at Jonghyun, still weeping softly into her fur, and rolls his eyes. Stepping forward, he bends down and picks his dog up, giving her little kissies and taking her to her little bed under the window. She makes her happy yip noise and snuggles down, cute, comfy, and absolutely not hurt at all.

“Look, she’s fine,” he says, gesturing at her when he turns back to Jonghyun. “Get up,” he adds, slipping over to him and tugging at his hands. Grown ass man, weeping over accidentally hurting a dog for a fraction of a second. Jonghyun stumbles to his feet, peering over his shoulder at Eve worriedly.

“A-are you sure?” he asks. “She made the most awful noise and I--”

“She’s okay, Jonghyun,” Taemin says. He grabs a napkin off of the counter and hands it to him. “Clean your face. You’re gross.” Jonghyun keeps pouting, keeps frowning, grumbles a little bit about Taemin calling him gross and scuttles over to hover over Eve anyway, but Taemin smiles as he watches him pet her gently.

He thinks Jonghyun might actually be a keeper.


End file.
